Empire High
by LittleLionWoman
Summary: Bella is going to an all Boys Boarding High School! How the hell did this happen? Not only that, she's rooming with a certain green eyed god. . . Bound for disaster. . *One almost rape scene* B/ED, A/J, R/E
1. Prologue

**Sorry it's so short! This is kind of a test to see if I continue. But, they get longer as they go on! SO keep on reading!**

AHHH I'm so excited! I'm finally getting out of this hellhole called middle school! Not only that but I'll be going to a boarding school in New York! I know what you're saying, Boarding school for high school? Isn't that a bit young? Well, No I admit I'm a little nervous for being so far from my home. Forks to New York City is a HUGE difference, but as badly as I want to get out of here, I'll go anywhere. It's not that I don't love my dad. I love him so much, but I hate this small town, this small school, and these small-brained kids. No one here really likes me. I get teased a lot, and well frankly I just don't fit in. I suppose I don't exactly make it easy for people to be my friend either. I don't talk unless asked a direct question. Ever since 6th grade I have had absolutely no friends. Well other then Jacob Black, but he's kind of forced to like me. But anyway, my mom travels a lot with her new husband; Phil. Phil is a famous baseball player? I think, I don't really know I never met him. But, my mom was in New York with him and made a really good friend there. Esme Cullen. Esme has three children all around my age. All of them go to a boarding school. That's when I decided I wanted to go there too. After persuading with my dad. I got a yes! Now here I am in my small yellow walled, Forks room. Packing my things for New York!

"Bells! Get down here or your plane will take off without you!" Charlie, my dad, yelled from the stairs.

I stuff the last things in my suitcase and rushed out the door. Now Charlie was in the Police cruiser outside waiting for me. I raced down the old pebbled path to the car. Threw my luggage in the trunk and hopped in shot gun. The car Revved up and off I was to the Airport. Watching the Night sky flash past me, I glanced at the clock, 8:24 p.m., ugh that's just lovely. I sarcastically said in my head. Why did we have to take the night flight! I'm going to be so freaking tired once I get there! With that thought I dozed in to a nap.

"Bella, Bella," A soft voice called me, as my shoulder shook slightly. I opened my eyes to Charlie standing there with my Luggage. Reality hit, and as fast as a rabbit, I was up. I was fast-walking my way to section 45-C, to find the plane boarding. I kissed Charlie on the cheek, rushed a good bye, and boarding the plane. The plane Ride was long and boring. I glazed out the window, listening to my I-pod half the time. The other half I was sleeping. Now as I stepped of the plane I glanced at my phone. 1:10 a.m. Oh god, I hope the Cullens don't mind too much that it's so early! I sluggishly walked to Luggage and picked up my blue spotted suitcase. I decided to not call Charlie yet, because it's too early. Instead I started searching through the mass crowd for an Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Finally I found a very small attractive lady standing beside a tall attractive man, holding a sign that reads, Bella Swan, I giggled to myself the formalness of it all. I just know Renee, my mom, told them to do this. I sighed to myself happily and walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Bella Swan?" Esme asked warily. I could tell she was also tired, but excited more than anything. I nodded and was immediately thrown into a big hug.

"Esme-can't-breath" I let out between gasps of air. She chuckled and let go. Carlisle then offered me his hand and I shook it politely.

"Alright, Well I bet you're very tired so let's get you home." Carlisle said. We walked to the Parking lot and got in to a very nice, sleek, black car. Carlisle put my bags in the trunk then took the driver's seat. I slipped in the back seat and to my surprise so did Esme.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Esme said excitedly. She was just like a teenager. I laughed to myself.

I told her all about me, about my grades, what music I liked, how I like school, all the pets I don't have, I told her about Jacob, I even told her how I don't like Middle school. Before I knew it we were parked in front of a huge, I mean HUGE house, Very modern and very beautiful. Carlisle brought my bags to the guest room, as Esme told me wear the bathroom was. After a couple of minutes they were gone and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was in a deep sleep.

**So, how you like the story? I know it has gone pretty much nowhere yet, but have no fear! The next chapters are very eventful!**


	2. Welcome to Empire High: School For Boys

**Give me feedback! It's always welcome, but I won't hold chapters from you if you don't; that's mean.**

The smell of warm French toast filled my nose as I happily woke up. I peered around the room. Taking a moment to realize where I am then I skipped, yes skipped to the bathroom. I took a shower and cleaned up then walked down stairs to where I think the kitchen is. After walking in pretty much every room, I found the kitchen. Esme was standing beside a stove whistling. I sat down on a stool and began eating the plate of French toast before me.

"How was your sleep Bella?" Esme asked me as I ate.

"Great! You have a lovely home," I commented remembering the country styled room. Light blue walls, giant flower printed comforter.

"Oh thanks sweetie! Are you excited for school?"

"Oh my gosh YES!" I replied grinning like an idiot. We continued with the small talk until Carlisle came down.

"Bella do you have your school papers, so I can check everything is in order?"

"Yeah, let me go get them they're in my bag," I said as I raced up the stairs. I quickly grabbed my bag and my suitcase and brought them both downstairs. I quickly walked in to the kitchen, papers in hand. I handed them to Carlisle, and then helped Esme with the dishes. Half way through the dishes Carlisle spoke,

"Er-Bella, we have a problem here," I walked over to see what he was looking at. "Oh My," I let out as I put everything together. Carlisle quickly read through the other papers and they all said the same, EMPIRE HIGH FOR BOYS.

"Well we can just talk to the head and we can straighten this out." Carlisle reassured. Esme and I both were very worried but let out a small sigh of relief at his words.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO REFUNDS? DO YOU MEAN THIS GIRL WILL HAVE TO GO TO AN ALL *BOYS* SCHOOL!"

"I'm very sorry Sir, but yes." I was sent in the hall as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen talk to the head. By the sound of it, I'm going to an all boys school. Wuhu! I sighed again and rested my head on my hands.

"Hey what's a girl doing here in the middle of school time?" a booming voice asked, I looked up and saw a childish face on a massively buff man. He was attractive yes. But not my type. I sighed again.

"I'm asking myself the same question," I said as I sat up again.

"HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE THAT WILL WORK? ROOMING WITH BOYS!" Mr. Cullen yelled suddenly.

"Hey what's my daddy doing here?" The booming voice asked again. I swear I heard something click in his brain.

"Oh! You must be the Bella that mom keeps talking bout! So. . . You're going to an all boys school?"

"Yeah?" it came out as a question, because honestly, I have no clue.

"Wait your not one of those," he stopped then whispered," sex change surgery people? Are you?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. It took me a good two minutes to calm myself.

"No, no I'm not." now he laughed finding the humor in it as well.

"What's your name? I couldn't remember the names of Esme's children, I think one started with an E? Ed?

"Emmett. But you can call me King Emmett, Cool Dude, Emmett the Amazing, or The Emmett." once again I laughed at him and nodded an ok. At this time Carlisle and Esme walked out.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about this, but, Your going to Empire High School for boys," Esme said, she looked down like she was about to cry. I went to give her a hug.

"Shh, don't worry Esme I'll be fine. I've already made a friend," I motioned to Emmett, who was dramatically playing the 'air' drums on his lap. Esme chuckled, Emmett stopped and walked over putting his arm around me.

"Yeah Ma, I'll take care of Bells here!" he said in big brother mode now. She sighed and nodded yes giving me one more hug and said goodbye. Carlisle did the same then told me to talk to the head.

I nervously walked into the Head's office. Almost everything in the room was leather, and there was only one light on making the room feel ominous. The shades were shut tight and an old man sat at the giant oak desk.

"Welcome Bella to Empire High. Please take a seat, " I sat down putting my hand in my lap.

"Now Bella, I must go over the rules with you. I understand that you are the only girl at this school. That being said I don't want you having your girly slumber parties everyday. None of that. You may have your girl time during the weekend. Also, you must be in your dorm by 10:00 every weeknight. I don't care when you go to sleep. Now you will be rooming with boys. I will not give you special treatment just because of a mix up. If I hear of any inappropriate things happening in that dorm you will be in a great deal of trouble. Do you understand what I am saying?" Oh my god, I hate this guy already.

"Yes Sir, I understand," ugh please let me out of here.

"Alright here is your room key, your map, and your schedule. Goodbye," can he get anymore rude. Wow. I mumbled a good bye as I exited. Emmett was still waiting outside for me.

"How did it go? Isn't that guy a real creeper?" I laughed again; this might not be so bad.

"Yeah, so where is room 213?" I asked as I read my room key.

"213? Woah what a qu-dinky-dink! That's my bro's room and his friends room! Ha and they thought they were lucky having only two guys in a room." I laughed at him as he led me to his brothers and my room. I thought back to what the Head was saying. No inappropriate things? Ha! Why would I ever! I wouldn't even fall for a guy here. I'm just not like that! I chuckled to myself as Emmett stopped in front of the door and knocked. I rolled my eyes at him as I got out my key. I turned my key in the lock and opened the door myself. There in the room were two boys, one dark auburn hair, deep green eyes. The other sandy, curly blonde hair, pale blue eyes. Both very attractive boys. Wow. I'm screwed.


	3. The Tickle Monster

**Whoa it's been a while, sorry this chapter isn't that long. You should check out my other story though, Ha Ha it's a keeper. Here's the story review if you want, doesn't affect me!**

A whole week has gone by, it seems like forever ago when I first came here. I actually really like it here. It's kind of refreshing; I'm use to the whole scratching your eyes out girl drama. But, here it's so laid back. Jasper and Edward have been very welcoming, it started off a little awkward, but they're like my brothers now. Well, I've got to admit; I had a little crush on Edward. But he's just the most, the most, Argh! I can't even think straight around him. You could say it's a little crush, I mean I've known him for only a week. It doesn't help that he showed he liked me on the first night; I smiled as I remembered,

**Flashback**

Edward and Jasper let Emmett and I in. They went back to watching TV, and Emmett followed. I could tell Edward sneaking glances at me. Finally he patted the spot next to him, a very tiny bit left on their massive couch. I squeezed myself in, immediately I felt at home. Maybe it was constantly being around guys. Back in Forks, Seth, Billy, and Charlie always surrounded me; we would always watch football together. I never really liked it, but I got use to it, and kind of enjoyed just being there. The Doorbell rang knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Boomed Emmett. He returned with five pizzas and four 2-liters of various sodas.

"Dr. Pepsi for Jazz," Emmett said as he threw the soda towards Jasper.

"Dammit EM Your not suppose to throw soda!" Jasper shouted back, Emmett just brushed him off and continued throwing the sodas.

"Diet Coke for Eddie Boy!" I giggled at Emmett's childish behavior.

"And for Miss Bella, I thought you would make one of those, 'I'll have water, please and thank you' girls, so I got you some cherry 7-UP!" He also threw the soda at me, Edward grabbed it before it smacked me in the face. He could tell I was defiantly not ready for that.

" I've never tried it," I said as Edward handed the soda over to me.

"What!" Emmett yelled dropping his soda bottle and running over to my side. He embraced me tightly.

"You poor sheltered, child, poor poor child, sheltered child," He mumbled over and over as he rocked me back and forth. After a while Emmett let go and convinced me that since I haven't tried it, I must drink the whole 2-liter bottle by 12:00 or else. I don't know what that else was but both Jasper and Edward convinced me that I don't want to know. We watched The Office all night, I finished my whole soda, but my favourite part of the night was the constant stares from Edward. Every time he stared and I caught him he would smile and so would I.

**END FLASHBACK**

Of course I was being silly, after that night Edward hadn't showed any signs he likes me. I sighed, as I got up from my so very pink bed. After the second day, Jasper and Edward felt I needed some girly stuff, cause I'm a girl. I already convinced them that I hate pink, but no, they had to go buy every freaking pink thing in all of New York! Today was Saturday, so Edward would be giving piano lessons in the morning. A wicked smile formed on my face. I took all of the pink-ness in my room and dropped it in Edward's room. I was very much amazed with the quality of these high school dorms. Each dorm had three bedrooms and a main room connecting them all. The room connecting them all contained a small kitchen in the far right corner, where a mini-fridge, a toaster, and a microwave lay. They had a large screen TV, which I'm almost positive that didn't come with the room; I mean Edward's family is rich. I walked the rest of the pink-ness into Edwards room started my plan. Jasper woke up about ten minutes into my scheme and started helping me with it. No questions asked. When every inch of Edward's room was covered with pink, we high-fived then made some pop-tarts and watched TV. We were watching TV when we heard the door click, and a very girly scream. Jasper and I exchanged a glance and bursted out with laughter. We held our stomachs as we entered Edward's room. Edward saw us and stared right at me.

"Oh your laughing sweet Bella, You know I could make you laugh harder!" He ran at me before I had time to think. He threw me on the bed and tickled me until I laughed so hard I had hick-ups. Finally Edward let go, and I tried to stand. That was a fail, I ended up right back on the bed. Jasper then picked me up and swung me over his shoulder as he marched around.

"Whose side are you on Jasper?" I asked between hick-ups this made everyone laugh harder.

Things have calmed down a bit since then, I was reading on the love seat, Edward and Jasper were once again watching TV. When the commercial came on Edward turned to me.

"I'm still mad at you from the room." I giggled, he was pretending to be angry and it was totally obvious.

"So," He continued, " Today you will meet Alice." Jasper's face beamed at her name. Edward told me that they were together all the time, but they weren't really together.

"How is that a punishment?" I asked. What's wrong with his sister?

Edward chuckled, " Alice has been waiting to go shopping with you." This time Jasper joined in with laughing. I felt like I was missing out on some inside joke.

"Okay," I replied warily. A little frightened by what all this meant.

"Alright! I'm taking that as a yes! Grab your coat Bella we're going to our sister school!"


	4. Driving Disasters

**So thanks for all those reviews. Note Sarcasm.**

**Yeah you guys really need to learn how to review, Thanks to those who do though, it makes my day! Anyways Special thanks to ****le chat fute****! That story was great; I loved it and thanks ****dazzleglo**** for at least reviewing! Keep reviewing! I got another chapter coming up soon!**

We started on our journey towards Empress High. Jasper and I sat in the back of Edward's Volvo, so we could brainstorm ways to let me drive. I already tried the simple way, you know attacking him with my backpack trying to force him to let me. Sadly, that did not work, but I will not give up! We're going to have to stop for gas at the next station, so Jasper and I already prepared a list of what I will do.

One. Ask Edward to leave the music playing

Two- Casually get out, and slide into driver's seat

Three- Wait till Edward's done with gas.

Four- Lock front doors

Five- Edward's forced to get in back!

Once the shiny Volvo pulled into the Shell gas station, our plan was in action.

"Hey Edward, Can you keep the music playing?" I asked very politely and innocently as I could manage.

"Huh? Yeah sure," Yes! Number one, Check! He got out to fill up the tank leaving the keys in place. I waited five seconds, and then I also got out. I hopped in the front, situating the seat and mirrors. I glanced back at Jasper in the mirror, and noticed my giant smirk matched his. We shared a look then I went back to being innocent.

Edward came back moments later. Once he saw where I was sitting his face went angry then blank. Mentally I prepared myself for the shouting. He walked right up to the driver's door and yanked it open.

"No," one word, yet so much meaning. I glanced back at him, mentally slapping myself for not locking the door, as I tried to think up a reply.

"Bella, get in the back. Right now," I could see the anger in his eyes, but I could also see the amusement. I decided to ignore the anger. I slowly got out, but stood right in front of him, not making a move towards the backseat door. My eyelashes started fluttering madly, as I stared him down. I brought my hand up and gently stroked his upper arm.

"Edward, Can I please drive," I spoke as seductively as I could. Pronouncing every word slowly. His posture turned to pudding and I know I won.

"Fine," he sighed knowing he couldn't compete with me. I excitedly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I sat back down in the driver's seat. Now sitting in the front, Jasper gave me a smirk and eyes of approval. I smirked back then gave an innocent glance towards Edward. I zoomed out of the gas station, and Jasper directed me to where I'm supposed to go. I could practically feel Edward fuming in the back. I silently chuckled. He is way too obsessed with his car. When we were about five minutes away from their dorm, Jazz called Alice so that they can come out and see them. Apparently it's been a while since they have seen each other, and with each minute I could see Jasper getting more and more excited. I definitely have to ask him about Alice later. We pulled up to their dorm parking directly in front. They had a very pretty dorm, brick with window boxes on almost all the windows, and a beautiful blue wooden door. You could really tell it was a girl's school. I saw what must have been Alice waving very enthusiastically, beside a very beautiful blonde probably Rosalie. Both had their jaws dropped as I pulled up. Hmm wonder what that's about.

Jasper practically leaped out of the car, running to Alice, then he picked her up easily and twirled her around. I couldn't help the AWW that escaped my lips. Edward and I followed less eagerly. Maybe it's still because I drove his car. After I was formally introduced to both Alice and Rosalie, they lead us upstairs. Right away I loved Alice, I mean how could you not? She's basically a fuzzy ball full of energy. Rosalie on the other hand was your basic beautiful bitch. I had no clue why Alice was rooming with Rosalie; I mean they couldn't be more opposite. As we walked the two flights of stairs, Alice continued to make small talk with me insisted that we were to be best friends.

"So Bella, how did you get to drive Edward's car? I mean I'm his sister and I only drove it once, and that was when he broke his hand," I couldn't help the blush that appeared as I thought back to my tactics. And- Oh, this must have been why their jaws were dropped when I came. I didn't know he liked his car _that _much, I figured he was just being stubborn. Jasper cut in before I could answer her.

" It was the funniest thing; you see we were at this gas station and-" I slapped my hand over his mouth, before he could embarrass me. Alice and Rosalie looked bewildered as Edward walked up the stairs faster. I let out a breath and then something slimy touched my hand and auw gross!

"Ewwww Jazz why the hell did you lick my hand! Nasty," I was rubbing my hand all over jazz's shirt to get his saliva off. Jasper was practically falling over in laughter. This time I could hear Edwards's laughter from a couple feet above us. Edward's eyes met mine and I gave a cold glare. This only made him laugh louder. This time I crossed my arms and continued farther then all of them. I could feel Edward's Laughter get louder then stop completely probably catching my attitude. I stepped up a couple more steps when Edward scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. Thus creating a yelling fit from me as I hit his back playfully.

"Edward! Put me down! Edward!" I yelled until finally we stopped, and he placed me down, still smirking. Noticing everyone else was still coming up the stairs, I glared at him and turned away. However, My cold stance lasted about one minute until I broke out laughing as Edward's fingers glided against my diaphragm. Once everyone came up they found Edward and I in a full-blown tickle match. Before Alice opened the door she gave me the What-the-hell-is-your-relationship-with-Edward-and-Jasper look. I tried my best to give her a I'll-explain-later, which she returned with a nod.

We scurried in to their dorm and my breath was taken away. The walls were a beautiful minty green, and sheer white curtains hung from their wide windows. You could also see the heads of red flowers from their window boxes. On the far left wall a flat screen rested. Beside the TV sat a vase full of giant orange flowers that matched the two orange couches cornering it. Just as we all walked in I notice Jasper whisper something to Edward. Edward's eyes got wide and looked around wildly. What was he looking for? I thought, as I silently on-looked their exchange. Finally, Edward's eyes landed on my purse, where his keys hung out. Wow, he really is obsessed with his car. I sighed. I better give them back to him before he has a heart attack. I took the keys and handed them to Edward. He took them and thanked me.

"Sorry Bella," He whispered as He ran out the door, Jasper hot on his tail. I stood momentarily confused until the door closed and Alice stood in front of it with a wide grin.

"Time for a makeover!" Alice screamed clapping her hands. I glanced out the window to see the Volvo speeding out the gate.

That son of a bitch.


	5. Girl Time

**All right Chapter five! Tell me how I'm doing! I've got some shocking ideas coming up for future chapters! I'm always open for suggestions though! So PM or Review me!**

**Flamers are just Pyros without fire.**

Alice pulled me into her bedroom, which was pink with hints of white throughout. She sat me on a chair and immediately started doing me hair. To my surprise my hair was perfect within five minutes. She swiveled me around on her chair until I was facing her.

"Okay, since the guys are gone, you have to tell me; what's up with you and Jasper?" She asked, super indent on every motion I made.

"Alice chill, I should be asking you the same thing, and Jasper is basically my brother don't worry bout it." I replied totally calm.

"Okay good, good, what about Edward?" she asked curiosity drowning in her eyes.

"He's like a brother too," I replied way too quickly. Alice started applying eye make up as she gave me a knowing smile.

"Right, of course."

Rosalie walked in with what I assume is coffee. She leaned in the doorway looking distant. I turned back to Alice.

"So how long have you known Jasper?" I asked honestly interested. Alice turned all dreamy eyed and sighed.

"Since I was like five. I was playing with my dolls when Edward brought Jazz home. Jasper would come over practically everyday after that," I couldn't help but smile at her pure happiness as she talked about Jazz.

" -Edward was always jealous because Jasper liked playing with me more then him," She giggled while picking up some light brown eye shadow. Rosalie sat on the bed behind Alice and became more active in our discussions. She was still blatantly rude to me, but both Alice and I brushed it off. I have a feeling she's like that towards everyone. It was nice spending time with the girls, usually I'm not up for the nail painting, hair curling, and gossip talking, but this was all right. Edward texted me an apology and said I was to sleep over and they would pick me up in the morning. I texted him back and played angry. After that he kept sending apologies. I finally told him it was fine, and I'm having fun.

At one point in the night Alice went to go make us snacks and left Rosalie and I to converse. The minute Alice left Rosalie full on glared at me.

"So how did you manage to get in an all boys school? Slut," She spoke with as much venom as a Inland Taipan. Also, I'm half way positive I wasn't suppose to hear the last part, so I ignored it.

"So this is what all the glares were about? Well for your information it wasn't my choice. I figured that I was coming to an all girls' school, but my parents who live across the country signed me up for Empire. Then when we tried to switch schools, Empire said I couldn't come here because you all are full. AND these schools start much later then regular high schools, which weren't letting me in that late, not to mention the fact that my guardian is Esme right now and I couldn't ask her of her that much to give me special privileges!" I practically yelled at her face, not realizing Alice came back half way through the rant. I didn't even know how much it bothered me going to an all boys' school until Rosalie brought it out of me. Rosalie slouched back after that, not knowing what to say, whilst Alice popped a movie in and gave me a quick hug and an apologetic glance. Ten minutes in to the movie I passed out from all the excitement of the day.

**Next Day**

"ALICE CULLEN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Both Rosalie and I were chasing Alice after her bright idea to throwing ice water at our faces to wake us up. She ran into the kitchen to hide. Rosalie and I were about to follow until something caught my eye. I nudged Rosalie and pointed to a fishbowl on a pedestal in front of the window. She grinned and grabbed the slimy bowl. We made sure Alice hasn't taken a shower yet, because that would not get us revenge only injured. I innocently walked into the kitchen startling Alice, who ran the opposite way. Thinking she escaped, Alice ran directly into Rose, who pretended to trip dropping the fish tank water on our short little friend.

"!" Alice screamed on the top of lungs, most likely waking up all the girls in their building. I high-fived Rose and we went back to sleep, whilst Alice danced around with a flopping fish on her head.

A good hour later an angry, but showered and prepped Alice smacked me with a pillow. At least it's not water I thought as I left my slumbers. She threw me in the shower and I had no choice but to oblige.

"You can use whatever!" She yelled as she walked out the door. I showered then came out in my towel to find Alice holding up an outfit.

"Alice how do you already have clothes for me? I haven't even known you for a day?" I asked a bit scared by the mini skirt.

"Oh I have my ways . . . " She saw the scared look freeze on my face and flew her hand in their air,

"I had jazz give me some measurements!" She said happily. Once again I was scared, Jazz knows all my sizes, that's just creepy and embarrassing.

"Relax," She said, then handed me the Clothes,

"Edward doesn't know!" Alice hollered as she bolted out the door, my flying pillow missed her by a second.

I reluctantly put the clothes on and called in Alice so she can do my hair and makeup like she insisted. Once Alice was finished with me I barley recognized myself in the mirror.

'_She really is good at what she does.' _I thought while I looked at the big-eyed, soft-curled-haired girl gazing back at me. I strode out of Alice's room to see Rosalie lounging on the couch in an even shorter skirt then mine, which is hard to do. I asked her if she wanted something to drink while making my way in to the kitchen. She yelled water bottle after me so I grabbed two, when I returned Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were standing in the doorway. All gapping at me, I blushed and glanced down muttering Alice. When I glanced back up Rosalie had successfully smacked each on their head and Emmett twice.

"Yeah yeah Bella's pretty, yeah you welcome, now let's go!" demanding Alice spoke as she aggressively ushered us out. I met with Edward as we were pushed muttering to himself,

"More like beautiful."


	6. Just The Beginning

**3479 Words! YAY! I am so proud of this chapter, I have never written a chapter this long! Actually, I don't think I have written anything this long. . Anyways, Hope you like it! Please Read & Review!**

**Once again:**

**Flamers are only Pyros without Fire.**

As we left Alice and Rosalie's place, we boarded into the cars. I could feel Edward's intense stare as we walked. I wasn't completely sure why he was glaring at me. I mean what did I do? A part of me hoped he was crushing on me. But, I know that that is close to impossible. He even walks like a god. Then there is me, who just wobbles like a pathetic 10 year old. Gah! I stand no chance. I gave Edward a mischievous smile and walked for the driver's seat. To my surprise he threw the keys at me and I caught them with ease. I gave him a confused look, and all he did was shrug. Shrug! What the hell does that mean? Either way, I was excited to be driving, so I hopped in the front and started backing out. Both Alice and Jasper came with us, and Emmett and Rosalie went in Emmett's Jeep.

After 10 minutes of following Emmett, Edward's intense stare didn't cease, and the car was un-naturally quite. I'm sure Alice is still wondering what the hell I was doing driving. I tried to give her a happy glance, telling her to not stress it. But, every time I glanced away from the road, my eyes found Edward's. That lead me to mentally slap myself for not watching where I'm going.

Five minutes after my decision to not look away from the road, that was now turning very grassy, and looking like forks, I finally asked the question in the back of my mine.

"Where the hell are we going?" All eyes in the car stared back at me in fright and amusement. Before I knew it, all hell broke lose in the silver Volvo.

"Bella! -"

"Why the hell are you driving? -"

"A whole 15 minutes! -"

All of a sudden everyone was yelling at me, and I finally just put my right hand up, keeping my left on the wheel.

"Shut up, and tell me where we're going," I said politely.

"Bella both hands on the wheel!" Well gosh Edward, thanks for answering my question. I glared at him, but returned my right hand to the smooth wheel. I was still waiting for my answer, as I turned right; following Emmett.

"We're just heading to this small beach not far away, Emmett found it one day when he got lost in the woods," Jasper finally answered.

"HaHa, how can you get lost in the woods! We're in freaking New York, like the most materialized place in the US!" I heard Alice's snort from the back, and Jasper's chuckle. But, Edward stared straight ahead. _Ookay, what did I do now?_ I thought as I continued driving in silence. Finally, we pulled up to a small grove, over looking the most beautiful beach, I've ever seen. Then I noticed there was no tide. Rolling my eyes, I put my arms over my hips.

"You all are liars, this is a lake, not an ocean," I humorlessly glared at them.

"Oh Bella, we never said it was an ocean, we said a beach. And, whatever, they are the same thing," Edward said as he stalked off to the water. Why is he acting so weird? I glanced at Alice looking for an answer, and she had the same look, asking me. I sighed and went to find Rosalie and Emmett.

After many hours of laughter and food fights. The sun was finally setting. We started a fire a while ago, and it just looks beautiful against the still water. I got up, telling everyone I was going for a walk. Alice offered to come, but I turned her down; she just looked so comfortable with Jasper, and honestly I need some alone time. Since I came here my life has made a full 180 flip. At forks I was always secluded, never really fitting in. Never would I come to the beach randomly like this. The only beach I went to was Charlie's friend's house, which was very close to First Beach. But I never saw anyone my age there. Billy, Charlie's friend, was always trying to tell me about his son, Jacob. From what Billy tells me, He's supposedly perfect for me. Yeah, no. I saw Jacob once, and he is probably the hottest person I knew at the time, and he was defiantly interested in me. But, I never felt connected to him. He totally abandoned his father too, One day he just left, saying he went east, but never saying where. Thinking it was the most selfish thing to do, I held it against him. But, come to think of it I did the exact same thing. Getting as far away from Forks as I could. Maybe he just felt singled-out there too.

I sat down on a rock over-looking the sunset. Millions of thoughts running threw my head. Until I head some people shouting. I turn my head to see a bunch of boys, around my age. They looked like they were having fun; running around, wrestling with each other. I smiled. People's happiness always make me happy, it's goofy and strange, but I can't help it. I saw one of them wave to me, walking over.

"Er-Bella? Is that you! I haven't seen you in ages!" He came in full view and I immediately remembered him. That silly grin and the even tan, not to mention the six pack.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him.

"HaHa I should be asking you the same thing. I said I was going East didn't I? I don't know, haven't talked to my old man in years. So did you finally leave fucking Washington? Did you have enough too?" he asked as he sat down beside me, a little to close for comfort. I inched away, but to no avail or I'd be on the ground.

"Not exactly, I'm just coming here for high school, Renee's best friend lives here, so I'm kind of living with her," I responded, I didn't feel like telling him about the whole boy school thing. We never knew each other that well, so it's not that big a deal. He inched closer as he spoke,

"Well, you certainly have grown up," he began rubbing my thigh, as I was lost for words.

"Jake, I- don't I- No," I became more and more scared as he started un-zipping my shorts.

"Jacob, Stop, I don't want this," I almost screamed, as I tried pushing him off.

"Oh Bella Baby, don't worry about it, you'll love it trust me, maybe I should see what's on top," He said as he began lifting up my shirt.

"Jacob, I said NO! Stop Please!" I was sobbing so my words came out weak. He continued pushing on my breasts as I yelled out in pain. God why did I have to walk so far away! They can't even hear my screams. I noticed his friends laughing and pointing at Jacob and I.

"Jake get off me!" I yelled louder as I pushed him off. He pulled my shorts down all the way as he pushed me off the rock, my head hitting another one near by hard. I winced at the contact, but I have worst problems to deal with. He was just about to un-do his own pants when he was knocked out beside me.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" I look up to see Emmett filled with anger and concern. I couldn't say anything so I just sobbed as I attacked Emmett with a hug. _Thank God! Thank God! Thank God! _He handed me my shorts and shirt as he politely turned around to not look. I clothed myself quickly as I hugged Emmett again.

"Thank you so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He picked me up and looked me straight into my eyes.

"Are you okay? Cause I swear if he really hurt you I will go and beat him against that damn rock right now," He said with fire in his stare.

"No Emmett he didn't do anything, really, he probably would have. . But, please don't tell anyone about this, please," I begged with him as I felt my head beating from the rock. I ignored it though; I really didn't want all these people fussing over me.

"Please," I pleaded one more time as I held back another round of tears.

"Fine, Bells, but if he ever tries anything again, I swear! Are you sure your okay?" He asked concern smoking his words.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little, I feel on a rock," I said trying to brush it off as nothing. Emmett sighed but continued carrying me to the campsite.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone, it could be serious," He egged, but knew he wasn't going to win.

"No, don't tell anyone, just say I tripped and my head hit something, but I'll be fine," I said again thinking up the story as I spoke.

"Okay," he said reluctantly, "Promise you'll go to a hospital if it gets worst though," He said with finality.

"Fine," I said wanting this night to just end. When we we're almost in view of everyone else he put me down, but kept his hand on my arm steading me.

"Put some ice on your head when you get back," This wasn't the Emmett I know and love, this was the fatherly Emmett, which is sweet. But, not what I want right now. I sighed.

"Yes Emmett," I said as I squirmed out of his grip to get to the others. I felt a bit dizzy without the Emmett wall to lean on, but it's not that bad.

We we're loading up the car, well all the boy's were. I wasn't because I didn't feel like I could lift a penny, let alone a cooler. Alice and Rosalie most likely didn't want to break a nail. We all collected in the cars. Emmett was driving Rosalie and Alice home, and I was going with Jazz and Edward. Emmett gave me the take-care-of-your-self look. And I nodded; there is no fight left in me. I walked straight to the back seat, knowing I couldn't drive. I got a strange look from both Edward and Jasper. But they ignored it. I must have been giving off a stay away feel, because Jazz sat in the front. It was all right with me though, Laying across the backseat, I found myself falling asleep.

I lazily awoke to the feeling of someone's arms around me. Through my hair, I peeked up to see its Edward. He carried me all the way to my room, stood in my room, then left. I told myself not to go to sleep, so I could go grab ice without them knowing. The Throbbing in my head continued, but I forced myself awake. When the dorm was quite, I tiptoed out of my room and to the small kitchen. Grabbing a Ziploc bag, I filled it with ice and started back to my room. Right when I entered my room I almost had a heart attack.

"Jasper! What the hell are you doing in my room!" I staged whispered at Jasper, who was lounging in my desk chair.

"And what the hell are you doing with a bag of ice?" he countered, as I sat Indian style on my bed. I held the ice pack to my head as I remembered how I got this now bruising bump on my head.

"I fell," Holding back the tears, as I pleading in my head for Jasper to leave.

"Right, how'd you fall?" He asked suspiciously.

"I er- you know me, I just fall over air," I whispered, trying to make light of it all.

"Yeah, but even you don't fall backwards over air," He pointed to the ice pack, cooling the back of my head. I couldn't take it anymore; I just broke out in tears. Jazz came over to the bed and hugged me to his chest.

"I-" _gasp_ "don't" _gasp_ "want" _gasp_ "to talk" _gasp_ "about it," I sobbed against his chest.

"Shh-Shhh I'm sorry Bells, you don't have to tell me, shhh it's okay," Jasper kept comforting me until my eyelids became heavy and my head ache became un manageable. I felt Jasper lay me on my bed and place a blanket over me. He left and I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

I was too tired to dream that night. But when I woke up, I felt like I didn't sleep at all. I lazily lifted myself up, my head still pounding. I noticed I was still in my clothes from last night. I almost barfed when I looked at them, thinking of last night's events. I threw on a tank top and some yoga pants. Throwing my last nightclothes in the trash I walked to the kitchen for some Advil.

I popped in an Advil and drank some water; I was still not ready to eat. I constantly had to lean on something, and everything seemed pretty blurry. I ended up on the couch passed out again.

I awoke for the second time today to hear some newscaster on TV.I picked myself up so I wasn't looking at it sideways, my head is all ready doing flips, no need to encourage it. Suddenly, I noticed what I was sleeping on. I gazed up at Edward who was smiling a bit to cocky for my taste.

"What-Was I sleep- when? How?" I couldn't even form a sentence, "What?" I finished tiredly.

"I kind of wanted to ask you that Miss Swan. I was just sitting her watching TV, when you come in, grab some water, and lay down on me. Not that I minded," He replied smoothly, I sighed, not in my fiery mood. I just slinked to the floor and placed my head on the couch.

"How long was I out for?" I asked quietly.

"About an hour, not very long why?" I shrugged and lifted myself up off the floor. Immediately regretting in because the nausea came back. I held on to the couch for a second then continued to the kitchen. I could feel Edward's curious glance on me, but he never asked anything.

"Also, Emmett called a bit ago, saying he wanted to check up on us. Which is weird because usually Emmett doesn't care, unless he has a reason? Bella does Emmett have a reason to check up on us?" Edward asked cautiously. I shrugged again, and sighed as I just sank to the floor, giving up on walking.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't seem right," Edward said as he walked up to me. I sighed again; I really don't want to tell everyone. God! What is wrong with all these people? Just leave me alone! At least the people in forks left me alone!

"Edward! I'm fine! Just leave me alone! Why can't you just let me be?" I yelled a little too harshly back. His reaction was a bit scary, so I turned away. Not wanting to look at his hurt green eyes.

"Damn it Bella! I'm just trying to help! You know what? Whatever! I don't care! You can just sit on the floor as pale as the moon! Whatever!" Edward yelled as he marched to his room and slammed the door. _Ouch!_ That door was loud. I weakly picked myself up and walked to the kitchen. Who am I kidding? I need to play up this I'm okay act, because it's so obvious I'm not. I went directly to the fridge and drank three whole Red Bulls. _This has got to help, _I said in my mind as I finished chugging the third.

I slugged back to my room, and took a quick cold shower, to wake me up. I wrapped the Fluffy brown towel around me and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. My eyes had very noticeable bags under them, not to mention my eyes looked like death. I was un-naturally pale also. I sighed and pulled on some jeans and a Beatles T-shirt. Then I did the last thing I'd ever do. I applied make-up. I gave myself some blush and eyeliner, and then I concealed the bags under my eyes. I've got to say after that I did look better. My head still pounding, but at least I looked better. 'Knock Knock' That must be Emmett, I went to get the door, but my head was pounding so much that I just leaned against the wall; collecting myself, as Edward got the door. Once I felt a bit better I walked to the Living Room. Waving to Emmett as I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. I tried my best to look normal, and healthy. I put a random cartoon on as I pretended to watch.

Emmett came over and sat next to me looking at me intently, begging for answers.

"Hey Emmett," I crooked out, not able to look at him.

"Hey, Bells," he said slowly and skeptically. I glanced at him and smiled.  
I heard Edward leave, shutting the front door behind him, without a glance my way. Emmett took this time to interrogate me.

"Are you okay? How's your head? You look a bit pale," He rambled on nervously.

"Em I'm fine, my head's fine, and I'm always a bit pale," I said as another shot of pained raced through my scalp. I winced and Emmett noticed. Damn it, I must have talked to loud.

"Bella," He started looking for words, "You were almost raped last night; you're not okay. You just winced from talking; your head's not okay. And you look like you've just seen a ghost," He said calmly.

"BELLA WAS ALMOST WHAT LAST NIGHT!" I had to squeeze my eyes shut, because the pain from that yell just wasn't bearable.

"Oh shit, sorry Bells," Jasper said as I he came to sit on the floor in front of Emmett and I. I took a moment to calm my head before I spoke.

"Jazz, Please don't tell anyone. Emmett wasn't suppose to tell anyone either," I said and glared at him, but that brought another wave of pain. Cringing I continued,

"I don't really want to give any details," I paused and thought for a second, "I mean I didn't know Jake was going to be there. I haven't seen him in forever. I was a bit surprised he recognized me. He always had a little crush on me, but never. . " I rambled not even realizing I was crying till my hands I subconsciously wiped my face.

"Wait a minute, you knew that Son-of-a-Bitch?" Emmett asked angrily.

"Yeah, he lived on the reservation near my house, his father and my father are best friends. I only met Jake once though. He left without telling anyone," I said crying harder.

"Awe bells, I'm so sorry," Jasper said as he hugged me tight.

"Please don't tell anyone, please Jazz," I begged him under my water filled eyes. He glanced at Emmett, but agreed anyway.

"Now we need to take you to the hospital right now Bella," Emmett said as he got up from the couch.

"No, it's just a headache I'll be fine. I'm just going to get some Advil and lie down," I said as I slowly got up but fell right back down.

"I'll get you some Belly," Emmett said as he left for the kitchen.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'm just going to go to my room," I started up only to be swooped up by Jasper.

"Jazz put me down! I can walk!" I silently screamed as I lightly pushed at him.

"Bella, if you can't walk to the kitchen, you can't walk to your room," Jazz said as he walked to my room, and tucked me in again.

"Are you going to tuck me in every night?" I giggled.

"Of course I am, Bella, you're my little sister I never had," He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you bro," I said as I curled up to get warm.

"Love you too sis," He replied as he shut the door.

Seconds later Emmett came in with Advil and water. I took it and thanked him.

"You're to good for me, both of you," I said as he left.

"Awe love you belly, and don't worry I won't tell a soul!" he said as he crossed his heart, making me giggle.

"Thank you Emmett The Great!" He beamed as he switched the lights off and shut the door. I really hope this headache goes away. But some part of me knows it will never will. This is only the Beginning.


	7. As Ready As I'll Ever Be

**All right! Chapter Seven of Empire High! I would have put this up sooner, but I was at my Grandparents' with no Internet. However, it's up! So, Read! I appreciate reviews, because it makes me want to write more, but I won't beg you. **

_Why the hell is it so bright in here?_ I asked myself as I pulled the covers over my head. I tried again to fall back asleep, but to no avail, I was awake. Once I was awake I can never go back to sleep. So, with frustration leaking from my bones I pushed myself out of bed. Grace was defiantly not one of my qualities as I slugged towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I threw some toast in the toaster and sat on the counter waiting. The throbbing in my head continued, and I have a feeling it won't stop anytime soon. Nonetheless, I gulped down two ibuprofens with some pulp-less orange juice.

"Chlick!" The toast popped up. Snatching it effortlessly I made my way back to my room with toast in my fingers. Suddenly a whizz of a person rushed by me. I stumbled a bit and steadied myself on the wall to see who was the culprit. To only see it was- A Girl! What the hell? And that defiantly wasn't Alice or Rose! She seemed in quite a rush also, and a bit scared? Maybe I was just imagining it. Hmm. Perhaps I _do_ need to go to the doctor. I continued on my voyage to my room only to be stopped once again. This time however it was clearly Edward, but he seemed to have a sick grin on his face, and a smug aura spilling off of him. I didn't like it one bit.

"I'm glad she's gone, she was kind of a bitch, but really good at going down, if you get what I'm saying," He said with that grin still plastered on his perfect face.

"Edward! What the hell? She was crying! What did you do?" I asked angry that he did that to a girl.

"Chill Bella, She's just another slut, who wanted sex, I gave it to her. Except, this one wanted a relationship tied on, I don't do that, so I told her how I feel," He replied simply like he did nothing wrong.

"Anyways," he continued, " I think I'll go call Trisha or was it Tanya, hmm, whatever, I'll just call her, you probably have some boy you want to do anyway right?" He asked, not letting me answer as he casually walked away. _What has gotten into him? He seems totally different from a few days ago! To think I had a crush on him! Wow, I need to open my eyes a little bit more. I thought _as I felt a pain in my head and fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" I spat as I gradually picked myself up. I held on to the wall for support. Edward left out of the corner of my eye, and I sighed. I groped the wall hoping to get to my room without another faint. I took a deep breath and just went in the nearest room available. I soon found myself in a deep sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" ouuuuch just that volume felt like a million bricks falling on my head.

"Auw Edward, what the hell are you doing yelling at me?" I asked, pushing a pillow on my head trying to suffocate the pain. He snatched the pillow from me and glared as he threw it across the room.

"I'm yelling at you because you're in my fucking room!" He yelled, but not as loud as the first time. I took another breath and peeked up, only to see Edward angry as fuck and a slutty girl behind him glaring at me. Then I noticed I _was_ in Edward's room and on Edward's bed.

"Shit," I said to myself but I knew they both heard it. I glanced up at him to see his eyes softened a bit.

"Sorry, guys, I-" I started to get up; bad move. The whole world turned to Jello around me. I could barely see where the door was. I think I was holding on to the wall, but I heard a loud crash, so I guess not. After many crashes and yells, I made it out and sat in the hallway. Fuck. Now Edward probably hates me, and that girl probably wants to murder me. Great. I sighed as I sat up against the wall, my head between my knees. _This head will be the death of me. _I thought as I closed my eyes.

After what I thought was a few minutes, something cold landed on my head, and damn did it feel amazing. I let out another deep breath.

"Bella? Are you okay?" A voice behind my lids asked. I thought if I didn't answer, they would just shut up.

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

"Damn-it Bella!"

"If you don't respond I'm taking you to the hospital!" The voice taunted me and my eyes snapped open.

"I'm fine," I let out barley over a whisper. I heard a sigh behind me and I lifted my head up. I saw both Jasper and Emmett standing before me, with the same worried faces.

"Guys I seriously am fine, just tired," I said as I put my heavy head down on my knees.

"Bella you can't be fine, Edward called us," At this my whole body shot up, " He said that you were in his room sleeping, and when you woke up you tried to leave but knocked everything down. He was angry with you, I think he thinks that you did it on purpose," Jasper finished with concerned eyes.

"Shit, is he still here? I should apologize; no I should go clean up what I did. Yeah, maybe I should give him something for an apology, or maybe he just won't talk to me at all, fuck," I said it all in one breath that I became dizzy again. A firm hand grabbed my arm so I wouldn't topple over.

"Bella, since you refuse to go to the hospital, you're going to sleep. Right now, I'll carry you to your room," Emmett picked me up and placed me in my bed. Once my head found my pillow I was dead asleep. That was until Jacob entered my dream.

I was walking along the beach again. The sunset looked magnificent. The ocean was calming my every last nerve and I lied down on the warm sand. Suddenly the sand became rigid, spiking my back with rocks. I tried to get up, but something, no someone was holding me down. I heard his nasty voice echo through my head.

"Don't worry my Bella, you will enjoy this. Just relax, and let's fuck," he thrusted into me and I screamed as loud as the angry ocean waves. He kept repeating that I would love it, that I should trust him. As he attacked my body over and over again, each time I would scream. Finally he dropped me back onto the rocks and I woke up shivering.

_No more sleeping for me_, I thought scared as I sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock; 6:45. Well at least I can get ready for my first day of school. I sighed as I picked myself up and went immediately for the Advil on my desk. _These pills are my new best friends _I thought as I popped two in my mouth.

In my shower I only had to sit down once from the fierce heat, and I was proud. _Maybe, my head is healing? _I thought with excitement. I grabbed my bag and left my room to wait for Jasper. I would say Edward, but I don't think he would want to walk to classes with me. Also, Jasper and Emmett insist that each of them walk me to my classes just incase. I hated the idea, but at least they weren't putting me in the hospital. I plopped down on the couch to wait. I heard Jasper yell he was coming out in a few minutes. Just as Edward strolled out of his room, locking eyes with me, I sat up.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about your room, I-" I wasn't sure If I should tell him why I was all dizzy, but thought against it. He will think I'm lying and trying to make up excuses. " I'm sorry," I said as I looked down. He grunted and grabbed some toast.

"Why were you in my room _Swan_?" He said my last name with venom like it would attack him at any moment.

"I, I wasn't feeling well, and I was just looking for a bed, and er- your room, was closer than mine, and I er- didn't feel well," I stumbled though my explanation. I still avoided his eyes; scared of what the held for me. I heard him grunt again and then the door slam. Jasper came in shortly after.

"So Bells, you ready for your first day at an all boys' school?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. Most likely he heard my and Edward's argument.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded gripping on to every piece of furniture as we made it out of the dorm.


	8. I'm Fine

**It's been awhile. I'd like to say a couple of quick things. I actually have a math teacher who is obsessed with killing squirrels. I would appreciate reviews, because I get inspiration when you say you love it, or to work on something. But please, no flamers. -LLW**

Jasper and I walked to the information office of the school, so I could get my schedule. My head was throbbing the entire way, and I think Jazz noticed, thankfully he didn't say anything. The school was actually quite beautiful, all the brick, and trees. You wouldn't even know we're in New York by all the Green. We walked on the moss filled brick path to my first class; English. English has always been my favourite class. . I usually don't participate in class conversations, but I always get good grades. Also, Writing papers is sort of my passion. Thus, getting me my easy A's. The teacher was this old scholarly type. He wore a corduroy vest and a newspaper boy hat. The class was just beginning _Romeo & Juliet_, I eagerly listened, and scribbled down everything the teacher said. Although at some points throughout the lecture, I got a bit fuzzy, so my notes aren't exactly easy to follow.

After English I continued through all my classes, the teachers were either ecstatic that there was a girl in their class, or they thought I was a slut asking for attention. I did get a lot of attention from the other boys, but luckily Jazz and Emmett kept me close. Algebra 2 was strange. The teacher had some sick obsession with squirrels, and she would randomly smile and laugh to herself. It was quite scary.

Now, finally, it was time for lunch. I persuaded Emmett and Jasper to not walk me to lunch, because their classrooms aren't even slightly close to mine. So I'll be making it on my own. The sad part, the cafeteria is almost 15 minutes from the math building. This school's planning was so screwed up.

After a few minutes of walking I started to get a bit woozy. The sidewalk was no longer a straight line, and black speckled clouds were fogging my vision. My legs turned wobbly, and it felt like I was trying to balance on a rubber ball. In my failure of walking I settled on sitting against some building. I didn't exactly know which building I was sitting at, either the science or language building, oh well. My eyes shut to hide from the sword rays of the sun. With my eyes closed everything was white, not the usually sleeping black, but white. The white was comforting; I reveled in its peace and quite for what felt like hours. The quite-ness is so soothing, and-

"Bella!"

Huh? What was that? Edward?

"Bella! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Wake up? I'm not sleeping, this isn't sleeping, it's white. .

"Bella!"

Confusion flooded my white sanctuary, until I regained my old self. Edward is calling me, I'm kind of sleeping, and I need to wake up. Reluctantly I pushed myself away from the white with a gasp.

"H-Hey Edward," I said through heaving breaths.

"Bella!" He sighed with relief

"Bella, what the hell? You skipped lunch, then Emmett and Jasper were worried and looking for you, they're on their way here. I was walking to Biology, and you were just laying against the brick, and, and what the hell were you doing! God! I had to carry you all through the schoolyard to take you here! Edward Cullen doesn't _carry, _woman around like that prince shit!"

Whoa, does he realize my heads in pain? Or did he think I was just laying there for the fun of it. Way to speak kindly to the ill. Douche.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking by the way!" I glared at him, with a sarcastic smile.

"Douche," I added as he glared and turned away, waiting for Emmett and Jasper.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until both Em and Jazz came busting through the door.

"Bella!"

"Bella!" They yelled at as they rushed over me looking for injuries.

"Bella was it your-"

"No, I'm fine shut up." I cut him off and had my eyes wander to Edward, so they wouldn't speak of the head injury. Which isn't even that bad of an injury. I swear.

Edward came back to the conversation when everything became quite. He looked at me long and hard, as I stared down at my hands hiding from his eyes.

"Okay, well, Um, I have class, so, bye," he rushed out of the room. Most likely not to class, knowing him, probably to find some slut in a box.

"I'm fine guys. Really, I'll just go back to the dorm for the rest of the day, take some Advil, and sleep. That's all I need, really. And Please, don't tell Edward, or anyone," I ended with a beg, and puppy eyes. They gave each other worried glances and nodded their heads.

"Fine, but only if one of us goes with you," Jasper said, with a finishing tone.

"Sure, okay," I said as I struggled to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Emmett swopped me up without missing a beat.

"So Emmett Cullen can carry women, but Edward Cullen can't," I mumbled as we headed for the dorms.

The dorms were quite, since it was the middle of the day, and everything just seemed empty. Emmett carried me to my room, but had to leave, since he was already late for class. Jasper was picking up what he called sick people necessities: orange juice, heated blankets, and soup. I sat on my bed, enjoying the still-ness around me. That is until my stupid phone vibrated like a mad man. I picked it up and read the text:

Hey Bells, So You should come over sometime; we could have some un-interrupted fun. ;)-J

Oh god, no. How did this sick fuck get my phone number? Reading the text sent shivers down my spine. I will never, ever, set foot on the reservation again. Should I reply? Should I pretend I didn't get this disturbing text? Oh god, what do I do? I stared at the horrible text, and waited for a solution to float into my mind. I could just say no, simple and to the point. Maybe he will just stop after that. My head hurt even more thinking about the text. I settled with ignoring it. I set my phone on the nightstand and laid on my bed. After staring at the ceiling for a while, my phone vibrated again. This time it was much longer, and I realized he must have been calling me. After me not touching my phone, it went straight to voicemail. Scared, I covered my eyes, and pressed play. His deep, freighting voice came through the receiver.

"Bella, I will have you."

The line went dead after those five terrifying words. I threw my phone across the room in a fit of both rage and freight.

"What did the phone ever do to you, Bella?" Jazz laughed as he carried in a bowl of soup whilst wearing a pink apron. I laughed at the sight.

"And what did Alice ever do to you, Jazz?" I asked between giggles, already forgetting about Jake.

"Hey! For your information Alice says that wearing aprons while cooking is a necessity." He said, protecting his pride. He placed my soup on the nightstand and sat down beside me.

"Right," I said as I tried the soup. Immediately after, I spit the soup out.

"Gahhh, Jazz this is disgusting what the hell did you put in this soup!"

He broke in to fits of laughter.

"It's just chicken noodle soup, with some orange juice and heated with a heated blanket, that doesn't heat all too well," Jazz explained.

"Oh well then that makes so much sense!" I yelled back as I continued to gag. My reaction just made Jasper laugh more.

"I do it every time someone's sick. You should have seen Rosalie's reaction; her's was the best." He said as his eyes glazed over with the memory.

"What did she do?" I asked with all curiosity as I continued to spit the nasty out. Jasper quickly got up and took my bowl away to the kitchen and returned in an instant.

"What did she do?" I asked again, since he kind of interrupted.

"She dumped the whole bowl on my head and then I chased her around attempting to hug her. Alice, got mad the most though, since I sort of ruined their dorm," he trailed off with a sheepish smile and his hand on his neck. I had tears running down my face I was laughing so hard.

"Well damn it! Why'd you take my bowl away!" I asked angrily.

"No way I want that gunk all over _my _dorm. Besides, you can barley walk in a straight line, last thing I need is for you to get _another _concussion," He said as he started to leave.

"I don't have a concussion!" I screamed as he shut the door with a good night.

The lights went dark and I tried to sleep. But every time I tried, Jacob's voice, or face came through my mind. I got through little segments of sleep, but it defiantly wasn't helping. I slowly inched out of my bed, then out of my room, towards the kitchen. I grabbed some Advil, and swallowed it dry. Then I sat on the couch, because I was just too weak to walk back to my room.

I softly turned the TV on to some news, it was the late night news, so they had all the long stories. They were talking about these girls who were raped. I zoned out until one word brought me back. Reservation.

"They believe the rapist lives around the reservation, for both these girls seem to have been visiting the lake around there. They couldn't give his name, nor what he looked like, although they both claim this man was quite large, and had a native tan." They then showed one of the girls who were raped, she was young, blonde, and wrapped in a blanket.

"He didn't say anything a-a-as it happened," she trailed off, with tears freely flowing.

"He did say one thing when h-h-he was d-done," her tears flowed faster from her tired blue eyes.

"Bells, Bells, I can't wait," My thoughts turned frozen, my eyes wide. The girl continued to speak, but I couldn't listen. I couldn't feel. My lips were moving, but I couldn't speak. I sat there stunned. He wouldn't really come after me. Maybe she heard him wrong. Maybe, he said something else. Maybe I'm just dreaming this. I smacked myself in the face, in attempt to wake up. But it was no use, I was awake, and Jacob was after me. I turned around to see Edward standing at the doorway with a slut around his torso, his mouth wide open, and anger in his eyes. But this time, the anger was not meant towards me.


End file.
